Trying To Be A Hero
by InMyVeins
Summary: She was just trying to help, she just wanted to help, but even good actions can have concequences...
1. Chapter 1

Callie sighed as she opened the door to Sophia's room, clothes and toys lay scattered everywhere, her bed wasn't made and her curtains were still closed from this morning.

"I swear to God this kid is as bad as Cristina." She mumbled as she scooped up a pile of dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper. She had been quite thankful when Cristina moved out, she'd hoped her days of cleaning up after someone else were over, but now she was a Mom it seemed that wasn't the case.

As she flung open the curtains and bathed the room in the warm daylight sun, she heard the phone ringing in the kitchen. Sprinting across the room she failed to notice the pile of lego bricks laying discarded on the floor until her bare foot squashed down on one making her yelp and cry out in pain, cursing her daughter.

"Hello?" She growled into the reciever, as she hopped on one foot and rubbed the injured one with her free hand.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh hi Mark, nothing I was just wading through the mess our daughter calls her bedroom."

She could hear Mark trying to stifle his giggles on the other end. "You stepped on a lego brick again didn't you?"

"I don't get it! I wished she'd play with softer toys."

"Hmm, hey listen speaking of our little angel, I'm gonna be late tonight, I have an emergency surgery, I don't know how long it'll take, but I will let you know, ok?"

Callie sighed again, "Ok, see you later."

As she hung up the phone, the front door swung open and Sophia ran in, followed by Arizona carrying her backpack.

"Mom!" She cried out as Callie lifted her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sophia! Did you have a good day at school sweetie?" She nodded at Callie's words and wriggled until she put her down again. "Do you have any homework?"

Sophia nodded again, "Yeah, but I'm gonna do it at Dad's later."

Callie folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows. "Oh are you? Well in that case you can tidy your room til your Dad gets here."

She copied her Mom's stance, a defiant look pasted on her face.

"Sophia." Callie said more sternly.

Turning around to face Arizona, Sophia's body language shifted from stubborn little trouble maker to innocent little angel. She was smart and knew each of their weaknesses. Callie was stubborn and the only way to wear her down was to match her stubborness. Arizona on the other hand was a sucker for the cute angel face and puppy dog eyes. Usually this tactic worked, but today wasn't her most impressive performance.

"Don't look at me like that, march into that room and tidy missy!" Arizona said matching Callie's tone of voice and pointing to Sophia's room.

The young girl groaned and dragged herself to her room defeated, slamming her door in the process.

Arizona looked across the room at Callie and burst out laughing. "She's sure as hell got your attitude." She giggled, plonking herself down on a stool.

"It's not funny," Callie replied. "She has to learn to keep her room tidy."

Arizona cocked her head to the side, "You stepped on a lego brick again didn't you?" She grinned.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Why is it that I'm the only one who does that?"

"Because you don't look where you're walking?"

Callie picked up a nearby towel and flung it at Arizona, causing the Blonde to wobble and nearly fall off her stool.

"Hey! I was kidding." She said, adjusting herself on the stool. "So when's Mark getting here anyways? As much as I love Sophia I can't wait to spend some alone time with you..."

Callie looked up at Arizona and smiled, the Blonde's eyes were full of lust and want. One of the perks of having three parents was that Mark could watch Sophia, whilst Callie and Arizona spent some time to themselves.

"Well baby, you're gonna have to wait, Mark's in surgery." Callie said as she softly kissed Arizona's head.

As she turned to walk away, Arizona grabbed her hand and pulled her back for another kiss, this time on the lips. Callie moaned and further deepened the kiss, pushing her body into Arizona's.

"Sweetie, as much as I want you right now, we can't. Our daughter's in the other room."

Callie sighed and pulled away, restraining herself. Damn Mark, why couldn't he have been here on time? Then she wouldn't be all worked up and bursting with sexual energy.

The front door swung open again, causing them both to turn around.

"What?" Mark said staring back at them.

Callie shook her head and turned towards Sophia's room. "Sophia!" She called. "Dad's here!"

"Thought you were in sugery?" Arizona quizzed him.

"Yeah it was cut short, patient didn't make it." Mark smiled as Sophia ran into the room and gave him a hug. "Hey kiddo! Look how big you're getting, what are you 5 now? 6?"

"Dad, I'm 7." Sophia rolled her eyes, exactly like Callie does. It amazed him how like her Mother she was, they both had long dark hair, dark brown eyes and pretty much the same personality and stubborness.

"Yeah I knew that. You ready to go?"

Sophia nodded before racing off to her room again to grab her bag.

"I'll be there to pick her up from school tomorrow." Arizona said, as she watched Sophia race around looking for her coat and shoes.

"And make sure she does her homework." Callie added, making Sophia groan and roll her eyes again.

Mark laughed and nodded. "Anything else?"

"Nope, have fun you two."

Sophia gave them both a hug and a kiss goodbye, before toddling off out of the apartment, followed by Mark.

"Now where were we?" Callie said, turning her attention back to Arizona, and planting a kiss firmly on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"SOPHIA!" Mark's voice echoed around the apartment, pulling Sophia back from her thoughts. She was sat on the floor building a hospital out of lego bricks, and was so engrossed in this task that she had failed to notice the time or Mark's faltering patience.

"C'MON, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" He yelled again.

Sophia emerged from her bedroom here in Mark's apartment, pulling on her jumper. "I'm ready." She smiled sweetly, melting Mark's heart.

"Ok then, let's go!" Mark cried out as he picked Sophia up and plonked her on his shoulders. This made her laugh uncontrollably, as he galloped around the room like a horse before finally setting off to school.

After Mark dropped her off at the school gates, Sophia went to her class. Like always she was eager to learn, she loved school, math, english, history, she loved it all. She had wild dreams of becoming a doctor when she grew up, just like her parents. She'd spent time at the hospital when she was younger and loved every minute of it. There was always something going on, someone to save, someone to help. Meredith had even given her an Anatomy Jane doll to play with, which for a while she took everywhere with her, however the novelty soon wore off when Sophia took out all of her organs, couldn't get them back in and instead just left them laying around the apartment for Callie to stand on.

Taking her usual seat at the front of the class, Sophia sat down, and got out her books just as Billy Matthewson walked past her desk. Billy was known for being the school bully, he always thought he was better than everyone else. He picked on Sophia when they first started school together, but a well aimed fist to the face brought him down off his high horse.

Sophia smiled to herself as she remembered her parent's reactions.

_"SHE DID WHAT?"_

_Sophia was sat on the sofa listening to Callie on the phone. She knew that it was her teacher on the other end, she knew she was in trouble._

_Arizona sat down next to Sophia and put her arm around her pulling her close. "Sophia," She spoke softly. "I want you to be honest with me, and tell me what did you do?"_

_Slowly lifting her head to look up at Arizona, Sophia opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it again and looked away, just as Callie entered the room._

_"You punched another boy in the face?" Callie said almost in awe._

_"He was picking on me Mom! He said that I'm gay because I have two Moms, and that I was an accident and that you don't love me!" Sophia was on the verge of tears, and Callie swiftly made her way to the sofa and knelt down in front of the young girl, wrapping her arms around her in a loving hug._

_"Hey, hey, don't cry sweetie. None of those things are true. We all love you very much."_

_"Yeah and you know being gay doesn't run in the family." Arizona chimed in. "But even if it did, we'd love you anyway, being gay is nothing to be ashamed of, ok?"_

_Sophia let go of Callie and nodded before climbing onto Arizona's knee and wrapping herself in her arms._

_"It sounds like this boy deserved what he got-"_

_"Arizona!" Callie began, but she was cut off by Arizona raising her hand to shush her._

_"Let me finish... As I was saying, it sounds like he deserved it, but baby, promise me that you will never, ever, ever again hit someone else ever again."_

_Sophia's face was buried in Arizona's shirt and her voice was muffled, but she could just make out a very tearful "I promise."_

At lunch Sophia chose to sit outside in her usual spot, right underneath a huge tree that sat on a hill at the top of the school grounds. From here you could see the whole playground and all the kids playing. Sophia had friends, she wasn't exactly a loner, but quite often she just liked to sit and listen to the birds, or watch the other kids.

Just as she was about to tuck into her sandwiches, which Mark had quickly made for her that morning, she saw Billy walking towards her.

"What do you want Billy?" She growled at him.

"I want your lunch, loser!" He growled back.

Sophia put her lunchbox on the floor and stood up, Billy was a lot taller than her, he was a lot wider aswell, but Sophia could tell her was a little bit intimidated by her. His status had gone down since she'd punched him. More and more kids were standing up to him, and he didn't like it. If he could get Sophia to be scared of him again, the rest of the kids would follow.

"I said, gimme your lunch!" He snarled.

Sophia flinched at his words, but stood her ground. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Gimme it!" He snarled again. Raising his arms he pushed Sophia as hard as he could. She stumbled, falling backwards she held out her hands to break her fall, but instead they scraped down the sharp bark on the tree.

Getting back up quickly, Sophia noticed the blood on her palms, and wiped them on her skirt. Billy went to push her again, but was stopped by another boy.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled at Billy.

"Go away!" Billy yelled back, pushing the boy. Sophia gasped as the boy stumbled backwards and went rolling down the hill, landing at the bottom in a crumpled heap. He screamed out in pain, clutching his leg.

Sophia rushed to his side, she recognised the boy as Alex West. They weren't exactly friends, and rarely ever spoke, but she appreciated his kindness.

His leg was bent at a funny angle, and blood poured from a deep gash. Sophia applied pressure to the wound, she'd seen her Mom do it at the hospital a dozen times, only difference was Sophia didn't have any bandages, and her hands were tiny, they did little to stop the blood from gushing out.

Thankfully teachers had heard Alex screaming and came running to his aid. "Alex, lie still ok?" Sophia recognised that voice, it was Mrs. Thompson. Her eyes were still glued to Alex's leg, her hands pressed tightly to the wound. "Sophia? Let go honey, it's ok. I've got this." Her words did nothing to calm the girl, her heart was beating out of her chest, but she still didn't ease up on the pressure she was applying.

"It'll be ok..." She whispered to herself. "It'll be ok..."


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona checked her watch. 1.05pm. She'd just finished her rounds on all the patients in Peds, and had the next few hours to herself. The boy she had scheduled for surgery had unfortunatley passed away the night before, leaving her afternoon free. It always bothered her when her patients didn't make it, she couldn't help but wonder if she had performed the surgery earlier would he have made it? Could she have saved him, had she just stayed later the night before and done the surgery then?

"Hey," A warm welcoming voice pulled her back from her thoughts.

Spinning around she came face to face with a pair of familiar dark eyes. "Calliope." She said softly, a smile forming on her face. It was amazing how just being in the Latina's presence warmed her.

Callie smiled back, but a look of sympathy still registered in her eyes. "I heard about your patient, you ok? I know how these things bother you."

Arizona nodded. She quickly looked around making sure they were alone before wrapping her arms around Callie's waist and burying her face in her neck. Breathing in her scent, letting it wash away all her negative thoughts. "I'm fine," She whispered.

Callie said nothing, she simply held the Blonde, letting her calm down and focus her thoughts. She knew that Arizona just needed some time to think. She needed time to just stop for a second and remember why she was doing this, why she was a doctor. Callie had quickly learnt that talking to her was useless, she wouldn't listen to advice or pep talks. She just needed comfort.

She just needed time to remember that you can't save them all.

However the loud obnoxious beeping of a pager soon brought them both out of their embrace. Sighing Arizona looked down at the offending object. "I have to go, it's 911 to the pit."

She turned to leave but Callie grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Hey, go be a rockstar." She smiled, hoping that was enough to get Arizona back on track. It seemed to work as Arizona smiled back before giving her wife a quick kiss on the cheek and then dashing off down the hallway.

"What do we have?" Arizona said she she marched into the pit. Truthfully she was still a lil down about losing a patient, but she had a job to do so she put on a brave face and carried on.

"7 year old, broken leg, just came in from Green Lake elementary school."

Arizona's heart stopped. That was Sophia's school. Fearing the worst she pushed the intern out of the way and barged into the trauma room. Her eyes quickly scanned around the room. The sound of a young boy screaming out in pain mixed with the sound of blood pounding in her ears. Sophia was stood in the corner, she was being held back by a paramedic and was covered in blood. "S-Sophia?" Arizona's voice was weak and quiet.

"Dr. Robbins!" Owen called out loudly over the chaos. "This is Alex, he has a very severe broken leg from falling down a hill."

Arizona registered Owen's words, and quickly glanced over Alex's leg, it looked bad. She could see the white bone protruding from his soft flesh, but her attention was still on Sophia. "Is she hurt?" Arizona asked, as she tried to push her way through the mass of doctors to her daughter.

"I don't think so, she was helping the boy, so it's his blood." The paramedic chimed in.

Arizona scanned around the room again, Alex was still screaming out in pain and probably needed surgery as soon as possible. As much as she just wanted to be Sophia's mom right now, she had to work. "Dr. Kepner will you take Sophia, and clean her up for me please?" She asked as she snapped on some gloves and grabbed some gauze to pad Alex's leg.

April nodded. "Sophia, do you wanna come with me?" She took hold of Sophia's hand and began leading her out of the room, but Sophia fought her.

"I don't wanna go!" She said defiantly. "Mom?"

"Sophia, honey, I need you to go with April, ok? She'll take care of you."

Sophia began crying and shaking uncontrollably. Her adrenaline from earlier had worn off and now she was just scared and probably in shock. "Mom!" She sobbed.

Arizona closed her eyes, trying so hard not to just breakdown and scoop the child up in her arms.

"Ok, Dr. Kepner page Dr. Torres, she can come and take care of Sophia until we're finished here." Owen instructed trying to calm the situation down, but Arizona shook her head.

"No, this boy needs surgery, we'll need Dr. Torres to pin his leg back together. Dr. Kepner, please take Sophia."

"No! Mom!" Sophia's sobs grew louder, tearing Arizona's heart into pieces.

April tried her best to calm the distressed child, but it wasn't working. "Sophia, it's ok, you're Mom will be done in a lil while." She cooed.

Arizona injected morphine into Alex to numb his pain, and stop his screaming. The morphine kicked in almost straight away, but Alex was still crying. She couldn't think. She had to work. The noise in the room was ridiculous, and Arizona was getting a headache. "DR KEPNER! PLEASE TAKE SOPHIA OUTSIDE!" She yelled over the commotion. April jumped at her words and picked Sophia up, swiftly carrying her out of the room.

"Dr. Hunt, you said this boy fell down a hill?"

Owen nodded. "Erm, yeah."

"Ok then we need to get him to CT, make sure he doesn't have any other internal injuries, and can someone book an OR and page Dr. Torres!"

"Dr. Robbins, are you ok? I can handle this, if you need to see Sophia." Arizona stopped at Owen's words. Taking a deeep breath, she looked up at him.

"Dr. Hunt, would you know what to do if this kid went into heart failure on the table? Or what if he started to bleed out?"

"Well... I could do a temporary fix, I could page you if that happens." Owen stammered.

"And what if the patient died before I got there? What then?" Owen opened and closed his mouth a few times in an attempt to form words, but Arizona cut him off. "Exactly, Dr. Hunt. I am a doctor, I can save this boy's life, I can make sure he doesn't lose his leg. So stop asking if I'm ok and book an OR!"

Pushing the thought of her little girl to the back of her mind was one of the hardest things Arizona ever had to do, but she needed to concentrate on Alex, she wasn't going to lose another patient today.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok Sophia, we're just gonna sit down in here, and I'm gonna clean you up, get all this nasty blood off you, then we can go find your Mom, ok? So just sit there and calm down, it's gonna be ok, you're alright." April's words soothed the crying child. She had led them into a small unnoccupied exam room just down the hall from the pit, and sat the child on the bed in the centre of the room.

Sophia was still scared and shaking. She took in short, quick breaths inbetween sobs, her eyes still fixed on April, who had begun busying herself with filling a bowl with water. Truthfully April was probably just as scared as Sophia was. She didn't have a great deal of experience with calming down distressed children. After Dr. Stark left, April switched specialities and began working with Dr. Sloan in plastics. It was only recently that she had realised her heart laid in Peds and switched back. What made her even more nervous around the 7 year old was that April wasn't exactly on the babysitter list. When Callie, Mark and Arizona were all busy, Sophia went to Cristina and Owen, or spent some time playing with Zola at the Mcdreamy household. April and Sophia were near enough strangers.

"Ok, here we go, can I have your hand please?" April asked politely as she sat down. Sophia held out her hand apprehensively. "There you go, see? There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm just gonna clean all this blood off you." April began scrubbing Sophia's little fingers, but as she got to her palms, Sophia cried out and pulled her hand away from the older woman.

April managed to coax Sophia into holding out her hand again, and she noticed several small scratches running down the girl's palm. "Sophia, what did you do?" The girl held out her other palm, and underneath the blood, April noticed more scratches.

"I fell." Sophia said simply, she lowered her gaze to the floor as if embarrased by this fact, but April smiled at her, and pulled her into a quick hug.

"It's ok, don't worry about it, I fall over all the time. At least you were smart enough to put your hands out to catch yourself." She laughed. "I'm just going to finish cleaning this blood off you, then I'll find some bandaids for your hands ok? Oh but don't worry I promise I'll be gentle."

Sophia smiled weakly, and held out her hands.

Callie Torres sighed deeply as she entered the scrub room. Turning on the tap she began meticulously scrubbing each finger. She was well unaware that her daughter was sat downstairs covered in blood, and didn't even know that the boy laying unconcious in the OR was from her school.

Arizona had already started when Callie entered the room. Nurses fastened a gown over her scrubs and held out gloves for her hands. When she was ready she stood across from Arizona surveying the bloody mess that was the boy's leg in front of her.

"Calliope, how nice of you to join us." Arizona beamed, Callie could see her smiling even underneath her mask.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, had to finish up in OR 1. Lot of broken bones today." Callie replied, her gaze had travelled back down to Alex's leg. Gauze padded the wound, but the blood was still seeping through. "What a mess." She mumbled.

"He fell down a hill." Arizona sighed. Callie began peeling away the gauze, making a mental note of what needed repairing as she went.

"Nerves look good..."

"Callie, there's something you should know."

"Tibia is completely snapped in half..."

"Callie!"

"Fibula too..."

"Calliope!"

"Hmm?" Callie looked up at Arizona, fully unaware that the Blonde had been trying to talk to her. "What?"

"This boy is Alex West. He goes to Green Lake Elementary."

It took Callie a moment to figure out why that school sounded so familiar, but the realisation soon hit her like a brick. That was Sophia's school. She then soon remembered what her daughter was like around people that needed help.

"Is she-" Callie began, but Arizona quickly cut her off.

"She's sat downstairs with Kepner."

"Why didn't you page me?"

"Because she is fine, the paramedic said she's not hurt. I know how overly protective you are of her, and it's cute. I know, I get it, she's your child, but we needed you in surgery, and tearing you away from Sophia would have been one hell of a task."

Callie sighed loudly, she hated that she hadn't been informed of Sophia's whereabouts, but she understood. She was a wreck on Sophia's first day of school, and spent the entire day calling the teachers to make sure she was alright. She couldn't help it. She'd almost lost Sophia in that car accident, and even just the thought of her little girl falling over and scraping her knee tied her stomach in knots.

Callie opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Chief Webber walking in. "Alright listen up people!" He called out. "This boy's mother has just turned up and has informed me that he is HIV positive, so take extra care. You all know the drill, check yourselves over for cuts when scrubbing out."

Alex's surgery went well, Callie managed to get his bones back together, and Arizona was satisfied that he had no further internal injuries.

As they were wheeling him to an empty room, Callie's pager went off, meaning she was needed somewhere else. She dashed off down the corridor almost bumping into April as she made her way onto the Peds wing.

"Dr. Robbins!" She called out, spotting Arizona leaving Alex's room. "Sophia is sleeping in the on call room down the hall. I cleaned her up, she's fine."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Arizona gave April a quick hug. "Thankyou, you are a lifesaver." She said once they'd broken apart. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

April shrugged it off. "It's fine, do you want me to take care of your patients whilst you see Sophia?"

Arizona smiled back at her, before handing over Alex's chart. "You really are the best April. Thankyou."

April skipped down the hallway to the nurses station to check charts, leaving Arizona with some much needed free time. She made her way down to the on call room and slowly opened the door, careful not to let too much light in as it may wake the snoozing child.

Sophia was curled up on the bed under a blanket. She was fast asleep. Arizona smiled at the peaceful child before her, and wondered what she was dreaming of. It was moments like these that Arizona loved. It was moments like these that reminded her of how lucky she was. She had a gorgeous wife and a beautiful daughter. She had a perfect family.

Kneeling down in front of the bed, she placed a soft kiss on her head and ran her fingers through her soft dark hair. It was just like Callie's, so thick and so dark.

"Hey baby," She whispered softly. "I'm sorry for yelling earlier, but Mommy had to work and I-"

Arizona's gaze fell on Sophia's hands and the bandaids on her palms, she looked down at them confused, she was damn sure they weren't there this morning. Then the realisation hit her and her heart stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Callie had just finished her shift. After Alex, she had another surgery on a motorcycle daredevil and several dislocated joints to fix. To say she was tired was an understatement.

There was nothing she wanted more right now than to go home, tuck Sophia up in bed and then climb into her own bed and fall asleep in Arizona's arms. Just the thought of it alleviated the pain in her legs and feet from standing all day. She managed to get up to the attending's locker room without even thinking about it. It was like her body was on autopilot. The only thing swimming around in her mind was the Blonde and their little girl.

Callie slowly peeled her dirty scrubs from her body and threw them in her locker. She then lifted her arms above her head and stretched, groaning as all her joints cracked and loosened up. She ached from head to foot, and even just standing still was a chore.

Throwing on her civilian clothes and slamming her locker shut she slumped down on the bench behind her and dropped her head into her hands. Slowly closing her eyes for a second she swore she could hear someone calling her name. Softly and barely even audible, but it was there.

"Callie... Callie... Dr. Torres?"

A sharp jab to the ribs made her jump up off the bench and spin around sharply. "WHAT THE HELL?" She cried out in frustration.

She was met with April Kepner trying to explain herself. "Well... I... You were sleeping, and I tried to wake you... But you didn't respond..."

Callie rubbed her tired eyes, she can't of been asleep, she had only closed her eyes for a second. Pulling her phone from her bag she squinted at the bright screen, but sure enough it was 46 minutes after she had initially sat down.

"What did you wake me for anyway?" She grumbled.

"Well I thought you might like to know that Dr. Robbins and Sophia are in the on-call room on the Ped's wing."

Callie nodded, April said something else but Callie's mind had wandered. She was sure Arizona's shift finished hours ago, she was supposed to be picking Sophia up from school. Screwing her face up she willed her brain to work for a little bit longer and to not shut down just yet. Then she remembered her patient from earlier, Alex. Arizona had said something about him being a friend of Sophias. Honestly Callie didn't have a clue, and was perhaps a little too tired to care.

Opening her eyes again, she saw that April had gone. Breathing a sigh of relief she wearily made her way down to the Ped's wing. April was a great doctor, she went out of her way to make sure her patients felt comfortable and happy, but she was a little too annoying for Callie's taste. Little things she did grated on her nerves and tried her patience, especially whilst she was in this mood.

Stopping in front of the door to the on-call room, Callie took a deep breath and summoned up just enough energy to be able to hold her daughter should she jump on her for a hug. She slowly opened the door, shedding light on the bed and the two sleeping bodies that lay upon it.

At first glance the sight before her was adorable. Sophia was all curled up in a ball, whilst Arizona lay behind her, her arms wrapped tightly around the child. Both of them fast asleep. Callie smiled as she quietly shut the door, slipped off her shoes and climbed into bed with them. Despite her exhaustion, Callie fought to stay awake. This moment was too good to miss, and why go to sleep when your reality is far better than your dreams could ever be?

Leaning over she planted a soft kiss on Arizona's cheek, and upon doing so, recoiled quickly, the taste of hot, salty tears lingering on her lips. Running the pad of her thumb across the Blonde's cheek confirmed her suspicions. Arizona had been crying.

"Arizona..." She whispered softly in her ear. "Baby, wake up..." Callie nudged her, for fear her words might wake Sophia aswell.

Arizona groaned, as she usually did should you tear her away from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and squinted in the dark. "Calliope?" She mumbled, just making out the Latina.

"C'mon." Callie tugged on Arizona's arm, and they both climbed off the bed, careful not to wake Sophia.

Shielding her eyes from the bright lights of the hospital, Arizona sat down on a chair in the nearby waiting room. Callie soon joining her, after she had closed the on-call room door, making sure their daughter was still sleeping safely inside.

Now they were in the light Callie could really tell that Arizona had been crying. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, mascara staining her once perfect cheeks.

"What's going on?" Callie said.

Arizona could detect the worry in Callie's voice and knew there was no way she could hide this from her. "Remember our patient from earlier, Alex West?"

Callie furrowed her brow. "Oh the kid with a broken leg?"

Arizona nodded. "Yeah, he's HIV positive too."

"Yeah I remember... Are you crying over him? Cuz I mean I know it's sad, but kids get HIV hun, it happens and-"

"Callie please let me finish." Arizona said, cutting her off. "Alex goes to Sophia's school. Apparently there was an accident there earlier today. He fell and broke his leg, and Sophia being the little hero that she is..." Tears began to form in Arizona's eyes, she blinked trying to hold them back, but as she spoke again her voice cracked, signalling Callie to move closer and hold her tightly in her arms.

"It's ok, it's ok." She cooed. "Just take a deep breath."

Obeying Callie's words, Arizona continued. "Sophia helped him. The paramedic said she knew just what to do. She applied pressure to stop the bleeding. She just jumped right in there."

Callie's face lit up with pride, her daughted had actually saved this boy's life.

"After we got out of surgery, I went to see her... She has cuts on her hands Callie." Arizona just managed to finish her story before tears came cascading down her cheeks and her voice broke like an oncoming wave at the beach.

Callie was silent for a while, she just sat there holding her wife whilst her thoughts processed what was happening.

"C-Callie?" Arizona sobbed. "What are we going to do?"

"Well maybe she cut her hands way before the accident, I mean that way they would have had time to heal over before she even touched Alex."

Arizona shook her head. "I called the school, apparently some other kid called Billy Matthewson saw Sophia trip and fall right before Alex did."

Callie swallowed the huge lump that was forming in her throat. "Well surely she would have pressed something to Alex's leg, like clothing or tissues. It wouldn't have been direct skin to skin contact."

"Callie she was covered in blood when they brought her in!"

Callie got up off the chair and began pacing around the waiting area. She lifted her hand and ran it through her hair. Her mind was racing with excuses and 'what ifs', she refused to accept the fact that her daughter may have been infected. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

Spinning around to face Arizona again she simply asked. "Have you tested her?"

Arizona stared back at her blankly.

"Have you tested her?" Callie asked again, raising her voice.

"Callie you know it's too early for that! We need to wait for her to produce antibodies before we can do a test to detect them. It can take anywhere from 2 to 8 weeks! And even if the test comes back negative we'll need to do another test 3 months later before we fully know that she's clear. You're a doctor, you know this."

"You're a pediactric surgeon Arizona," Tears threatened to spill over Callie's eyes. "Are you telling me that you can't do anything to help our daughter?"

Callie stared at Arizona as though it was her fault. They both knew deep down there was nothing they could do, Callie was just looking for one little glimmer of hope, she was just asking for a miracle, a reason for them not to worry. Unfortunatley Arizona didn't have one.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just thought I'd leave a note for this chapter, as some of you aren't happy.**  
><strong>I just wanna make it clear that I have done my research, I wouldn't be writing this if I didn't have a clue about HIV or AIDS. <strong>  
><strong>I know about PEP and antiretroviral drugs, I was just building up the suspense and drama.<strong>  
><strong>If I had the problem and the solution in one chapter you guys wouldn't be hooked and this story wouldn't be as gripping.<strong>  
><strong>I apologise if this story offends you in any way, but please don't send me hate mail, just don't read it.<strong>

Callie woke abruptly the next morning to the sound of Sophia and Arizona arguing. Or rather Arizona pleading with the child and Sophia being her usual defiant self.

She screwed her eyes shut, fighting with the harsh daylight and trying to drown out the noise around her. Today was supposed to be her day off, Arizona was supposed to be working and Sophia was supposed to be at school.

Rolling over in bed she felt the scratchy sheets against her bare arms and immediately knew she wasn't at home, she was still at the hospital.

"SOPHIA, PLEASE!" Arizona was losing her patience, Callie could hear the defeat in her voice. Slowly opening her eyes, she let them adjust to the light before sitting up on the bed and sighing loudly.

"What's going on?" She asked calmly.

Sophia not wanting a bigger argument stormed off out of the room and down the hall. In any other situation, both Callie and Arizona would have gone after her, but they both knew very well that every doctor and nurse in this place would have their eyes on her, and they both knew she'd be well looked after.

"What's going on?" Callie asked again, this time more concerned than the last.

Arizona slumped onto the bed next to her and dropped a white paper bag full of meds in her lap.

"What's this?"

"Antiretroviral drugs, for Sophia." Arizona said simply, she wached the realisation hit her wife before continuing. "I couldn't sleep last night, you looked at me like it was my fault that Sophia could be infected, and I stopped for a second and realised that we should have just started her on PEP."

Callie felt stupid, she had been a doctor for long enough know to know this. "Why didn't we think of this sooner?"

Arizona scooched closer to Callie and planted a soft loving kiss on her cheek. "Hey, it's ok. We were thinking like parents not doctors. We panicked. It's nothing to worry about."

"I guess..." Callie mumbled, still ashamed of herself for not picking up on this sooner. "You know that still doesn't explain why you and miss moody were arguing just a second ago"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "We weren't arguing, I merely asked her to take the meds, and she said no, then I begged her to take the meds and she still said no."

"Sounded like arguing to me." Callie smiled, as Arizona playfully hit her.

"Will you please talk to her? She listens to you more."

"Hey now that's not true, but yes I promise I will talk to her, don't worry." Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulders and pulled her closer. "Don't worry."

Arizona nodded, but Callie wasn't convinced, so she pulled her in a loving embrace and held her tightly.

"I know the meds are not 100% effective, I know that there is a chance she could still be infected, but Darling, right now we are doing everything we can." She whispered.

Arizona lingered in Callie's arms, savouring the comfort before finally pulling away. "I just wish we could do more..." She replied solemnly.

Once she was back home, Callie started busying herself with tidying the kitchen. Given recent events Sophia had been allowed to stay off school, much to her dislike, and was sat in her room. Callie had assigned her the task of cleaning her room, but she strongly suspected that she was just sat watching a movie or something.

Spying the bag of meds laying on the coffee table, Callie stopped what she was doing. She'd promised Arizona that she'd talk to Sophia, but trying to convince a 7 year old to take a bunch of meds isn't always the easiest task.

Opting for the 'Make it up as I go along' tactic, Callie grabbed the bag and headed for her daughter's room.

"Soph- AHHHH!" Screaming out in pain, Callie looked down at her feet and saw a lone lego brick sitting on the carpet. She mumbled a profanity at the offending object, before kicking to the side and continuing on her quest.

"Sophia? Can I come in honey?" Callie could just make out a soft 'yeah' from the other side of the door. Pushing it open she found her assumptions were correct. Sophia wasn't tidying her room, she was sat playing Mario Kart.

"Mom, wanna play?" Sophia asked politely, unable to tear her eyes away from the screen.

Standing in front of the TV Callie put on her best serious face. "We need to talk."

Sophia nodded, just as Arizona does when she's slightly nervous. She moved over on the bed, allowing Callie room to sit down.

"You know that boy you helped at school? Alex?" Sophia nodded again. "Well that boy is sick, and he might have passed it on to you."

"You mean like a cold?" Sophia asked innocently.

Callie knew that trying to explain HIV to a child was an impossible task, so she just nodded and went along with it. "Yeah kinda like a cold."

Sophia's gaze dropped to the floor, but Callie quickly scooped her up and sat her on her knee. "Now what you did for Alex was very brave, and I am so proud of you, ok? You helped him, just like a real doctor."

Sophia smiled at that last comment. "I wanna be a doctor." She said simply.

"You do? Well that's great hun, but you know being a doctor isn't easy. We come into contact with lots of germs and bad things that make us sick, and do you know what we do to stop us from being sick?" Sophia didn't answer, but Callie could see she was listening intently. "We take some special medicine, it helps us and makes us all better."

Pulling the bag of meds from behind her back, she dropped them in front of Sophia. "If you wanna be a real doctor, then you have to take the special medicine like the real doctors do, ok?"

Sophia smiled and nodded, before giving Callie a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Callie recognised Mark's voice coming from the front door and jumped up to see him.

Mark had yet to find out about Sophia's little accident at school, and Callie had a feeling he was going to freak out about it.

"Mark! Just the person I wanted to see." Callie greeted him.

He looked at her funny, she never said that. "Alright what's wrong?"

Callie rolled her eyes, and lead them both to the living room. "Ok you got me, we need to talk."

Sitting down on the sofa, Mark followed suit. "Sophia had an accident at school. She helped a kid who has HIV and there's a slight chance she might have been infected."

Mark looked surprisingly calm. "You started her on PEP?" He asked.

Callie nodded. "You're acting surprisingly calm about all this."

Mark sighed as he sat back in the chair. "I already knew, Kepner told me yesterday, but then I got rushed into surgery so I couldn't come and see you. I did freak out a little bit yeah, but that's expected right? If she's taking her meds then things should be ok."

"You know those meds aren't 100% effective right? What are we going to do if she still tests positive?"

"Callie don't worry, we'll cross that bridge if we get to it."

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a while, both trying to shake off the thought of their daughter being sick, both weighing all the options they had.

The air around them soon became very tense and sombre. They both knew the risks, and they both knew there was a small chance that even with the meds Sophia could still be infected. Thankfully Sophia came running in to lighten the mood. "Dad!" She cried out, running into Mark's arms and hugging him.

"Hey kiddo! I just came to see if you wanted to see a movie?"

Sophia narrowed her eyes and glared at Mark. "Depends..."

Mark copied Sophia and stared back at her. "I'll let you pick the movie.." He offered.

"I wanna see Twilight!"

Mark groaned in disgust. "Fine, but next time I get to pick."

"Deal!" Sophia squealed before running off to find her shoes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning Alex," Arizona sang as she skated into his room on her heelies.

It had been a while since Arizona had worn her heelies to work. She'd stopped wearing them because Sophia got very jealous and wore them herself, despite the fact that they were a mile too big for her. A broken wrist, and one unhappy Callie later, Arizona was made to dispose of them. However Arizona was just a big kid at heart and couldn't bring herself to part ways with the beloved shoes.

She'd hidden them in the back of the wardrobe until the heat died down and it was safe for her to wear them again.

"Where's your Mom?" She asked, noticing the empty chair by Alex's bedside.

"She went to get something to eat." Alex replied blankly.

His room was adorned with 'Get Well Soon' cards, posters, flowers and balloons from his family as well as all the kids at school. Arizona could tell he was a popular kid, he always had visitors, and if he recieved anymore balloons she was sure he'd be able to float away like that old guy from 'Up'. But something was still bothering him, she hadn't seen him smile once since he'd been here. Granted he did have a severely broken leg, but the painkillers should have taken the edge off that.

"So how are you feeling today?" Arizona smiled, as she scribbled something on his chart.

"Fine I guess." He lowered his gaze and began fiddling with his bedcovers, smoothing out the creases and then messing it up again.

Sitting on the edge of Alex's bed, Arizona lowered her voice so only he could hear her. "What's wrong Alex? You have all these cards and gifts and nothing seems to be cheering you up. Do you want me to bring you another balloon?"

Alex's mouth curled into a slight smile, but he fought against it. "It's Sophia." He spoke softly. "I made her sick."

Arizona could hear the concern in his voice, and lowered her head trying to gain his eye contact. "Hey, it's not your fault, she just wanted to help you. She's a little hero."

Alex looked up at Arizona. "I stopped Billy Matthewson from picking on her." He said simply.

"Oh well you're both little heroes then!" Arizona smiled.

Alex couldn't stop himself from smiling this time, his face broke out into a huge grin, and Arizona felt an overwhelming sense of achievement. "She might not be sick you know."

Alex looked at her confused, and she spoke again. "She might not be sick. She might be fine. It's one of those things that we can't predict." Alex still looked confused, so she dug around in her pocket, producing a coin. "It's like this: Heads, she's not sick. Tails, she is sick."

Arizona couldn't quite believe that her Daughter's fate could be like flipping a coin, it felt more complicated than that. It was more complicated than that, but this seemed like the simplest way of explaining it to the young boy.

As she gently tossed the coin into the air, Alex's eyes were fixated upon it, and he softly whispered "I hope it's heads."

A loud knock at the door startled them both, they'd been so wrapped up in their own private conversation that they'd failed to notice Sophia and a nurse enter the room.

Arizona spun around, and the coin fell to the floor, rolling across the room and eventually settling at Sophia's feet.

"Sophia? What are you doing here?"

"Mommy had to come to work, so I came to see if Alex was feeling better." Wriggling her Dora The Explorer backpack off her back she swung it around to her front and quickly unzipped it, pulling a card from inside. It was handmade, and Arizona could just make out the drawing on the front. It appeared to be two stick figures, one of them was lying on the ground with red glitter coming out of it's leg, and the other one was stood by it's side holding a box with a big red cross on it. "I made you a card!" Sophia exclaimed.

Arizona beamed with pride, and Alex too had a huge smile pasted across his face.

"Dr. Robbins?" The nurse at the door had been trying to get Arizona's attention since she walked in, but the Blonde had been too busy staring at the masterpiece her Daughter had created out of colouring pens, glue and a LOT of glitter.

"Hmm?"

"Jessica Spark's parents are here and they have a few questions before her surgery this afternoon."

Arizona nodded, and slid off the bed. "I'll be back in a bit, ok honey? Stay here and keep Alex company." Planting a loving kiss on her Daughter's head, she swiftly made her way out of the room and down the hall.

Sophia took one step towards Alex and felt something underneath her foot. Lifting her leg again, she spotted the coin. "Hey a quarter!" She cried out as if she'd just stumbled across a mountain of gold.

"Don't pick it up!" Alex stopped her. Sophia froze, and looked Alex straight in the eye making him blush. "It's err... It's lucky if it's heads. If it's tails it's bad luck." He told her.

Looked back down at the coin, Sophia smiled and picked it up. "It's heads."

Alex smiled even more, remembering what Arizona had told him earlier.

"Here, you can have it." Sophia held out the coin, but Alex was reluctant to take it. "If it's lucky then you can have it, maybe it'll make your leg better."

Blushing again Alex took the coin and held it tightly in his hand. "Thankyou." He smiled.

Jumping up onto the bed, Sophia unzipped her backpack once more and tipped it upside down. Hundreds of lego bricks fell out into a pile on Alex's bed, and some even bounced off and onto the floor.

"Lego is the best toy ever!" Sophia stated as if it were fact. "I brought it for you to play with! Just don't leave any on the floor, cuz my Mommy get's mad when she stands on it..."


	8. Chapter 8

Arizona made her way up the stairs to her apartment. She'd been in surgery for most of the day and her feet practically screamed out in pain with every step she took.

It had been three weeks since the incident which landed both Alex and Sophia in the hospital. In just three short weeks Arizona's mind had crumbled from negative thoughts and 'What ifs?' She'd thrown herself into her work and surgery, trying to focus on other things. During the day it worked, in the OR it worked, but at night those thoughts crept back into her mind.

They weren't even rational thoughts, she wasn't thinking like a doctor would, She was thinking like a mother, and the thought of her child being sick made her stomach churn.

However being a mother also meant that she had to stay calm and put on a brave face for Sophia's sake. Now Sophia was a smart kid, she knew something was wrong, and when her parents didn't disclose enough information, she went to Alex and quizzed him.

Arizona loved Sophia very much, but she feared that if she had to sit down with her one more time and explain to her that 'No HIV can't be fixed with meds or surgery' then she was going to crack.

Pulling her keys from her bag, she fumbled with them, finding the right key and pushing it into the lock. The silence around her was made clear when the lock clicked loudly as it opened, almost echoing down the hallway.

Pushing the door open the slience followed her inside. She knew that Sophia would be at Mark's place for the night, but she still expected Callie to be in the kitchen cooking, or lounging on the sofa watching CSI or one of the shopping channels. She glanced up at the clock on the wall. 9.35pm. It felt later.

The only light in the place was a dim glow seeping out from under the bedroom door, meaning that one of the bedside lamps were on. Callie could be reading.

"Calliope?" Arizona called out as she made her way towards the bedroom. "Calliope, you in here?"

She slowly pushed open the door and was met with the sight of her wife curled up on her side of the bed, sobbing quietly into the pillow.

"Calliope?" Arizona called again, this time much softer than the last.

Callie didn't answer, nor did she even acknowledge Arizona's presence.

Removing her coat and shoes, the Blonde climbed into bed behind Callie and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close, she planted a loving kiss on her shoulder and lay there. She knew Callie would talk when she wanted to, so she just held her close. Her body shaking as her sobs grew louder.

It took all of Arizona's remaining strength not to cry too. A huge lump formed in her throat which seemed to grow bigger everytime she swallowed. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes so she shut them tightly and pulled the Latina even closer. "Please stop." She whispered into Callie's neck. "Please just stop crying."

Callie could hear the vulnerability in her voice, and felt her arms quiver around her waist. "I-I can't..." she replied simply. "Sophia's test is tomorrow, and I can't... If it's positive, I..."

"It won't be."

"You can't know that, you don't know tha-"

"Callie!" Arizona pulled herself together and rolled Callie over so that they were facing. "It's going to go how it goes. I can't promise anything, but it's going to be ok."

Deep down Arizona was just as scared and worried as Callie was, but laying here and crying wasn't going to change anything. "If Sophia is sick..." She began, "If the worst happens, it's not the end of the world. I love Sophia, and we can do this, we're good parents, you're a great Mom, and we'll make sure she takes her meds regularly, and we'll keep an eye on her. It's going to be ok."

Truthfully Arizona was trying to put herself at ease too. She just said outloud what she'd been internally telling herself everyday for the past few weeks.

Callie looked her in the eye and shook her head, before getting up to walk away.

"Calliope?"

"No! Don't you Calliope me!" She said angrily as she spun around to face the Blonde again. "Sophia is our daughter. Our daughter could potentially have HIV. OUR daughter could have an incurable disease and be on medication for the rest of her life! And what happens when she eventually develops AIDS? What happens when her immune system shuts down and she dies? Don't you DARE tell me not to worry! She's our only child and you are acting like you don't even care!"

"How dare you acuse me of not caring!" Arizona spat back at her, as she too jumped off the bed. "Of course I care! I love Sophia. I'm just trying to be realistic here. There is a chance she might not even have HIV!"

"Oh so now I'm over-reacting?"

"Yeah, you are."

Callie's gaze dropped to the floor, and she lowered her voice back to it's normal volume. "Do you know what I did the first time I held Sophia in my arms?"

Lifting her head back up she looked at Arizona, who shook her head slowly. "I promised her I'd never let anything bad happen to her. She was so small and so delicate, I could feel her tiny heart beating and I knew I could never love anything more in the whole world. I promised her that I'd always be there for her, to catch her when she falls, and I hoped that nothing would ever hurt her, not a broken arm... Or a bad dream... Or a broken heart."

Silent tears ran down Callie's cheeks, and Arizona swiftly made her way across the room and kissed them away, before pulling Callie into a loving embrace.

"I'm so sorry." Callie whispered. "I didn't mean what I said. You're a great Mom, and I love you so much."

"It's ok, you're upset and I shouldn't of-"

"No, you were trying to help, and I freaked out." Callie pulled away from the hug and lifted her hands to Arizona's face. Her lips gently brushing the Blonde's. "It's gonna be ok." She mumbled.

"It's gonna be ok." Arizona reasurred her, before deepening the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Callie had to take Sophia for her test. Arizona unfortunatley had to work, but Callie had promised to keep her updated.

As they sat in the waiting room on the Ped's wing, Callie tried her best to prepare the little girl for what was about to happen.

"It's just gonna be a little pinch, or more like a little scratch, it's nothing. You're gonna be fine."

Honestly Callie was doing nothing to put the child at ease. She was saying everything was going to be fine, but the look in her eyes told a different story. She was probably more nervous than Sophia, who at that moment in time looked way calmer than her Mom.

"Mom why do you look scared?" Sophia asked innocently.

Callie's eyes were wide with fear as her thoughts raced around inside her head, she forced a smile. "I'm fine honey."

Sophia raised her eyebrows and looked up at Callie, but before she could say anything, Arizona saw them from the nurses station.

"Hey!" She greeted, causing them both to look in her direction. "How's my two favourite girls?"

Sophia jumped up into Arizona's arms, giving her a big hug. "Hey you!" Arizona smiled, as she picked her up and sat down next to Callie, plonking Sophia on her knee.

Cuddling the child in her arms, she turned her attention to Callie and lowered her voice. "Have you been in yet?"

Callie shook her head. "Lil Grey said she was on your service today, and that she had to prep a kid for surgery, but then she'd be back."

"Yeah, have to do a liver transplant on an 8 year old boy." Callie's gaze dropped to the floor, and Arizona could see the worry written all over her face. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." She lied again.

Lifting her chin so their gaze met again, Arizona placed a soft kiss on her lips. "It's gonna be fine." She whispered.

"Dr. Robbins?" Lexie asked, interrupting their moment together. "Connor is prepped, and is on his way to OR 2, and Dr. Torres do you and Sophia wanna follow me?"

Arizona nodded, and handed Sophia over to Callie before standing up and approaching the resident. "Thankyou Dr. Grey, you can scrub in after you've done the test."

Lexie smiled at the attending before leading a very nervous looking Callie and a surprisingly calm Sophia down the hall to an empty exam room.

Callie lifted Sophia up onto the table, and then sat down next to her. "You ok?" She asked.

Sophia nodded. She'd seen all three of her parents stick needles into various patients, sometimes to take blood, sometimes to inject meds. She wasn't afraid of needles. She vaguely remembered having her shots done when she was younger, it wasn't that bad. Just a little pinch.

"Ok Sophia, I just need to take some blood, I'm gonna put this needle in your arm, and I need you to sit really still for me, ok?" Lexie looked up at Callie, almost for confirmation to carry on. Callie nodded and placed an arm around Sophia's waist as Lexie stuck the needle in.

It hurt a little bit more than Sophia remembered, and she flinched a little bit, making Callie tighten her grip. She watched the red liquid flow into the end of the syringe, trying to keep her arm still.

A few moments later, Lexie slowly removed the needle. "All done!" She smiled, as she grabbed a bandaid and stuck it on Sophia's arm.

"I can take that to the lab, if you wanna go to surgery." Callie offered. She had no idea why she just said that, taking it herself wouldn't get the results any faster.

Lexie looked as though she was thinking it over, but they both knew she just wanted to be in surgery weilding a scalpel. "Ok." She finally said, handing the blood to Callie, then bolting out of the room.

"Residents." Callie muttered as she shook her head. "Right then, you little monster, lets go!" Lifting Sophia up off the table she swung her around and plonked her on the floor, making aeroplane noises as she did.

As they walked down the hall, they passed Alex's room. Sophia glanced in and stopped. "Mom?" She asked innocently. "Can I stay here with Alex? Look he's on his own."

Callie looked at Alex sat alone in his room. She would only be sat around waiting for the test results anyway. Sophia might as well have a friend to talk to instead of being sat bored outside the lab. She nodded, and watched Sophia enter the room, making Alex smile like an idiot.

Walking quickly down to the lab, Callie then handed the guy the blood.

"It'll be a few hours, we're backed up." The guy said, he had a very annoying monotone voice.

"I need you to make this your priority, move it to the front of the pile." Callie instructed.

The guy sighed. "I can't do that, you'll have to wait."

"Listen. I'm Dr. Torres, Head of Ortho, and when I tell you to make this your priority, then you make it your priority!"

The guy sighed again, before disappearing back to his work.

Callie sat down on a chair in the hallway and waited. She was on edge, the suspense was killing her. She had to know, but on the other hand she didn't want to know. She didn't know what she would do if it came back positive. She didn't know how she would cope. This was her child. Her daughter. She'd promised her that she wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Her job as a Mother was to protect her. If it came back positive, she'd feel as though she'd failed that job.

She looked at her watch, 1 hour had passed. She thought of Arizona and envied her. She had surgery to distract her from this situation. She had something else to occupy her mind. Even though Callie knew deep down Arizona was just as worried as she was, there was no time to worry about your own life in the OR. You had to be professional. You had to concentrate. Patients put their trust in you, they allow you to cut them open, and they trust you to fix them. One mistake could cost you their life. There was no room for error. No time to think about anybody else but the patient laying unconscious in front of you, and right now Callie envied that.

"Torres!" The guy called out as he held a brown envelope in his hands.

Callie lept up off the chair and practically sprinted towards him, snatching the envelope from his hands. Looking down at it, she braced herself for the worst.

Carefully peeling the corner, she slid her finger underneath the edge and ran it the whole way down the envelope.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled out the paper from inside, her eyes scanning across it as quickly as they could.

"Is this right?" She asked the lab guy, not tearing her eyes away from the page.

"Of course it's right, I never make a mistake."

Callie winced at his words, in any other situation she would have had to restrain herself from punching him in his arrogant face, but right now only one thing was on her mind: She had to tell Arizona.

Running down the hallway, Callie willed her brain to remember which OR Arizona was in. She thought back to the conversation earlier with Lexie, and cursed herself for not really listening.

Spotting Avery scrawling in a chart, she ran towards him. "Avery!"

He quickly turned around and almost collided with Callie. "Whoa, where's the fire?" He chuckled, as Callie fought to catch her breath.

"A-Ari-Arizona." Callie gasped.

"I haven't seen her." He said simply. "Have you checked the OR board?"

Pushing him out of the way, she sprinted again down the hallway, stopping at the OR board.

Her head was spinning from the adrenaline, and her eyes couldn't focus right, not to mention whoever wrote on this thing earlier had written really small.

Closing her eyes, Callie took deep breaths, trying to regain control of her breathing and lower her heart rate. Opening them again, she looked at the board.

' OR 2, Liver Transplant. Patient: Bostock, J. Attending: Robbins, A. Residents: Grey, L, Karev, A.'

Making a quick mental note to pay more attention to residents in future, Callie then dashed off down to the OR floor.

There was a lot of commotion on this floor. Callie could hear raised voices, or mainly just the Chief bellowing over everyone else, and as she rounded the corner, she could see why. It looked as though someone had just exploded in the corridor. Blood lined the floor, walls, ceiling and even a terrified looking intern.

Unfortunatley the incident was just outside of OR 2. Thankfully Arizona should only be halfway through the procedure, meaning the intern had enough time to clean up before she finished. Or at least that's what Callie gathered from the Chief's yelling.

Remembering that OR 2 was one of the OR's fortunate enough to have a gallery, she again sprinted off down the hallway.

Arizona was deep in concentration. Callie loved watching her operate, she was so meticulous, so flawless and so perfect. She hated interrupting her.

Karev noticed her stood in the gallery watching and got Arizona's attention. She lifted her head and Callie waved the envelope indicating that she had the results.

Quickly looking around Callie spotted a pen laying discarded on one of the chairs, she picked it up and scrawled something on the palm of her hand, before pressing it to the glass.

It read:

'NEGATIVE'


	10. Chapter 10

3 months passed by so quickly after Sophia's first test. Things seemed to have settled back to normal, Callie and Arizona were working, Sophia was back at school, even Alex had been discharged from the hospital and was due back at school, on crutches of course.

It was like the test results were just what they needed to pull themselves back down to earth, to stop all the unecessary worrying and sleepless nights. Though of course there was always that slight possibility that the results were a false negative, and as the day of Sophia's second test grew closer, this thought became more prominant in all of their minds.

As it so happened the day of Sophia's test was also her birthday, and as all three of her parents had to work that day, they decided to throw a party in the doctor's lounge. That way they could all be involved.

The residents had been tasked with setting everything up earlier that day, and Arizona had to hand it to them, she was impressed. They'd made banners and cards, blown up hundreds of balloons, Cristina had even attempted to bake cupcakes, although no one dared to eat them, it was still a nice gesture.

"Sophia honey! Your Father's here!" Arizona called out, as Mark appeared at the door clutching a present.

Sophia came bounding into view and ran at Mark, Throwing her arms around his neck as he lifted her up with ease.

"Hey kiddo! Happy Birthday! How old are you now, 21?"

Sophia giggled. "Dad, I'm 8!"

"Oh, right. Well I better cancel the dancing girls and take back all the beer then." He joked.

Placing Sophia firmly back on the ground he handed over the present which had been horribly wrapped in newspaper and stuck down with surgical tape. Though Sophia didn't seem to mind. Tearing off the paper, her eyes lit up.

"Whoa! LEGO!" She cried out, shaking the box making the pieces rattle around inside. "Thanks Dad!"

Callie shot Mark a disapproving look, but he simply shrugged and laughed as Sophia skipped away, the box of lego rattling in her little hands as she did so.

"So what time's her test?" Mark asked, dropping his voice so that only Callie and Arizona could hear him.

Only a few of the other doctors in the hospital knew about Sophia, and they wanted it to stay that way. Having their colleagues look at them with sympathtic eyes everytime they saw them would do nothing to help the situation.

"I'm taking her in a few minutes." Arizona replied just as her pager went off, Peering down to look at it, she amended her previous statement. "Scratch that, I have to go. Callie is taking her in a few minutes."

Callie looked at her, her eyes begging her not to go, but she knew she had to. Placing a soft quick kiss on her cheek, the Blonde swiftly made her way out the room.

"You ok?"

Callie looked a little lost. She'd taken Sophia for her test last time and didn't quite know if she had the strength to do it again. She needed Arizona for support.

"Callie?"

"I'm fine." Callie said simply, forcing a smile. "Sophia! We have to go honey."

Mark didn't look convinced, so Callie tried a little harder on her smile. Sophia too didn't look happy as she was torn away from her party.

"We won't be long sweetie, I promise." Callie took hold of the child's hand and led her out of the room and down the hall to an exam room.

"Mom, why do I have to do this again?" Sophia whined.

"Because Honey, you should always do things twice, just to make sure." Callie felt bad for not really trying to put the child at ease, but she wasn't in the mood. She just wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. She hated this feeling of just waiting for something to happen.

Same as before Lexie came in and took Sophia's blood whilst Callie held her tight, and same as before Callie offered to take the blood to the lab.

"You can go back to the party now." Callie smiled, as Sophia hopped off the table. "I just have to take this to the lab, but I promise I'll come back in a bit, then we can have cake ok?"

Sophia nodded and gave Callie a quick hug before darting off back to the party.

As Callie got down to the lab she groaned seeing that it was the same arrogant guy as before. Not even bothering to argue she thrust the blood into his hands. "Run this." She instructed before taking a seat in the corridor.

She'd been relatively calm all week up to now, but the thought of all just being a false negative played on her mind, tormenting her. She'd been so happy to see that it was negative last time that she'd forgotten about the next test. She'd forgotten that they were only halfway there. They weren't in the clear and there was nothing to celebrate about yet.

Callie buried her face in her hands, enveloping herself in her own little world.

"Calliope?" A soft voice called out. It was so full of concern and love that Callie didn't even need to think about who it was. There was only one person in the world who could say her name like that and evoke so much emotion from it.

Callie lifted her head and her eyes met with a pair of familiar blue ones. She leant forward resting her forehead against Arizona's, savouring the closeness.

"I can't do this." Callie whispered softly. "I can't... What if it's positive? I can't stand to see our little girl be sick. I just can't."

Arizona shifted and sat next to Callie, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her into a hug. She comforted her, but said nothing, because deep down she was thinking the same things.

The thought of it just being a false negative tormented her too.

"Torres!" The lab guy called out, making them both jump apart from each other.

Callie mentally braced herself before grabbing the results off the guy. She looked up at Arizona who simply nodded then directed her gaze back down to the envelope.

Running her finger down the seal Callie opened the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper. She held it inbetween her and Arizona so they both could read. Their eyes scanned the results, and then re-scanned them just to make sure they'd read it correctly.

Looking back up at her wife Callie couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. They both began to laugh and threw their arms around each other, jumping up and down with excitement.

Pulling apart Callie placed a kiss on Arizona's lips. "It's over." She said almost in disbelief as they broke apart. "It's over."

As Sophia got back to the party, she could hear her name being called. Spinning around she came face to face with Alex.

He was still on crutches until his leg fully healed, but he looked good.

"Alex! What are you doing here?"

"I had to come in to see Dr. Robbins about my meds, and she said you were having a party. Thought I'd come and give you your present." He smiled.

Digging in his pocket he pulled out a quarter. Flipping it into the air he said. "Heads or tails?" Before catching it again and covering it with his other hand.

Sophia looked at him confused, but played along. "Heads?"

Alex opened his hand to reveal the quarter.

"Heads it is." He smiled again.

THE END


End file.
